Me, Myself, and May
by gMak64
Summary: First Fic, be nice! After a battle with Cynthia, Ash travels through the Unova Region with some old friends. But can he manage his relationship with May? AshxMay as well as other couples. Review, constructive criticism is nice, just no flames.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Me, Myself, and May**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**This is my first fanfic, so be easy. I don't mind criticism, but don't hate on it. I'm gonna try my best to make it a good story. Review (:**

**P.S. This story will mainly be in 3rd person view, and Pokémon will be using more than 4 moves.**

**P.S.S. I don't own Pokémon :( Wish I did though.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Sinnoh League**

"Welcome to the epic finale of the Sinnoh League Conference!" The booming voice of the announcer rippled through the stadium, allowing all to hear. Thousands of seats were filled, and in the front row, there were 3 certain people cheering for one person.

The first was a 13-year-old blue haired girl, dressed in a cheerleading outfit. Next to her were a small blue penguin and a brown bunny. Her name was Dawn, and alongside were her Piplup and Buneary.

"Come on Ash, you can win!" She exclaimed.

Next, was a tan man about 18, with brown spiky hair. Next to him was a purple, frog-like Pokémon, with puffy orange cheeks, who had to keep his master's hormones in check. Brock was also cheering for Ash, and Croagunk had his hands ready in case any girls came.

"I'm surprised he made it this far," He thought to himself. "You got this buddy!" He shouted with the spirit of a Vigoroth.

The last boy was Dawn's age, 13, and had purple hair. His name was Paul, and normally he wouldn't want to be here. He had a history of being cruel to his Pokémon, only wanting power. But after his defeat to Ash, he changed. His evil manners were replaced with love and caring, and he couldn't thank him any more for that.

He smirked and said, "You better win this Ketchum."

Dawn, hearing his remark said, "No need to worry! Ash has this one in the bag!"

"That's when I worry the most Dawn." Paul thought to himself, "She's right though. Ketchum's stronger than anyone I know."

The voice of the announcer came once again, "And now introducing our battlers! On the Red Side, we have the challenger, Ash Ketchum! He has various achievements despite being 15, the most recent being the winner of the Battle Frontier! Now he aims to take his place as the Sinnoh Champion!" Cheers erupted through the stadium, creating enough noise to wake up a Snorlax.

"And on the Green Side, we have our Champion, Cynthia! An outstanding trainer who has never lost a single battle here! This will definitely be the match of the century!"

As the two trainers took their spots, Cynthia yelled across, "I'm not holding back Ash!"

The raven haired boy shot back, "I wasn't hoping on it!"

"Good, maybe I'll actually have to try this battle!"

"Oh you will, believe it!"

"Pikachu!" Went a small, yellow mouse. He looked up and gave his trainer half a ribbon, with a small chain around it.

"The Terracotta Ribbon? Is this what Dawn and Brock were doing last night? Aw man, this is awesome!"

"Pi-Pi-Ka-Chuuu!" Sparks also emitted from his red cheeks, showing his happiness and agreement.

As Ash put the ribbon on, a certain brunette entered his mind. "I wonder how she's doing right now. I sure miss her."

Little did he know a Togekiss was on the other side of the field, waiting to fight. "Hey Ash, snap out of your little fantasy and fight me already!"

"Huh? Oh yeah I forgot! Whoops." Cynthia then fell over anime style. "Alright I choose you, Totodile!"

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Back in Pallet Town**

"Who would've thought that Ashy-Boy would ever make it this far?" This comment came from Gary Oak, 16, and is an aspiring Pokémon researcher. "If he wins, I'll just have to bring down his Wailord sized ego again." Gary always looked forward to doing that.

"That's my boy, out there, that's my boy! Oh just think Mimey, he'll be back home soon!" This voice came from Delia, Ash's mom, who was the sweetest mom out there, and still eye candy to other men at 42.

"I remember 5 years ago, when I gave him his first Pokémon. That Pikachu of his has really grown to love Ash." Samuel Oak, 48, then said, "This calls for a poem! A stormy battle with Totodile, the best there is!"

"If only Dawn was here to hear that." This voice came from Max, a young boy who just turned 10 today. "I can't wait; I can finally get my first Pokémon! Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, I can't pick!"

"Calm down Max, it's Ash's time to shine!" This voice belonged to a very special girl, May, who was the very same girl Ash was thinking about. She was 14, and just won the Grand Festival in Johto.

"Shut up Sis, your just saying that because he's you boyfriend."

"MAX, HE'S JUST A FRIEND!"

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Blaziken wants to play! But if you don't want to, SHUT UP!"

Max gulped, "Okay, okay."

"That's better."

"Boyfriend," Max said so no one could hear.

But May did. "Blaziken, Fire Spin!" Flames redder than May's face shot at Max and gave him a nice sunburn. Scratch that, he was completely burnt.

"Thanks Blaze." May returned her with a satisfied grin.

Gary's voice than shot through the argument of the two siblings, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE BATTLE!

As May calmed down and took her place on the couch she couldn't help but say to herself "And I thought I was angry."

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Back in Sinnoh**

"Totodile!" As the light blue crocodile came out of its Pokéball, it did a little dance, which made the girls go crazy. Even Cynthia was mesmerized.

Ash took this chance to attack. "Totodile use Ice Fang! Quick while she's distracted." Totodile shot forward, quicker than a bullet, and chomped down on Togekiss's wing.

"Hey, no fair!"

"If you're not holding back, I won't either!"

"Two can play at that game! Togekiss use Toxic!" An oozing purple outline appeared around Tokekiss, before transferring over to Totodile. "Now use Fling to toss him away!" Totodile flew across the arena and slammed into wall.

"Totodile, No!" Ash cried. Luckily, Totodile survived the hit, but didn't look too energized. "Totodile, you okay?" Totodile nodded, and slowly walked back to the center of the arena, waiting for the next command. "Now use Surf to make you way over, than hit her hard with an Aqua Jet!" As the words left Ash's mouth, a giant tidal wave appeared as if out of magic, and started carrying Totodile toward Togekiss. Then, the water surrounded him and he shot toward Togekiss in the blink of an eye.

"Two can play at the speed game Ash. Sky Attack, followed by an Extreme Speed!" Togekiss became covered in a blue aura, than shot forward, meeting Totodile and creating a big explosion. As the smoke cleared up, both Pokémon were still at it, playing an intense game of tag at high-speed. Eventually, Totodile scored a direct hit on Togekiss, and pushed her back. As Totodile broke out of the Aqua Jet, he knelt to one knee was covered in a purple aura, and screamed in pain.

"Totodile can't take last much longer with that toxic in play," Said Brock.

"Reminds me of my fight with him," Paul said back.

"But knowing Ash, he's got something up his sleeve," Dawn encouraged.

"I hope so Dawn, I hope so."

Cynthia then cried out, "Aura Sphere!" A blue ball of energy popped out of Togekiss's mouth at shot at Totodile, who was still kneeling.

"Quick, use Crunch!" Totodile then bit down on the ball, and it stayed in his mouth. 'Now, spit it out!" But Totodile didn't listen. He swallowed it, and as he began to glow, Ash thought he was screwed, until he saw the light was white. "Totodile... You're evolving!" Totodile immediately tripled in height and emerged as a ferocious alligator.

"Feraligatr!"

"Woah, you skipped Croconaw! I didn't think that was possible! But now, we have to end this, use Superpower, boosted by Hydro Pump!" The newly evolved Feraligatr picked up a Snorlax sized boulder and tossed it at the Flying-type. He then boosted it with a strong blast of water, and the comet knocked out Togekiss immediately. But the effects of Toxic, took Feraligatr down too.

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Back in Pallet Town**

"Looks like Ashy-Boy actually took down a Pokémon!" Gary said with surprise.

"That was like a Contest Move, it was beautiful!" May said in awe.

"I expect no less from my boy!" Said a proud Delia.

"Ash really has come far in so short!" Said an equally proud Professor Oak.

"Too bad his Feraligatr got knocked out too," Max said.

"Oh Max, don't be so negative," His sister replied.

"Just keep on talking, Lover Girl." Max retorted.

"MAX!"

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Back To The Battle**

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee called. "Since Togekiss fell first, Cynthia will call out her next Pokémon first."

"Come on out, Milotic!" A beautiful cream-colored sea-serpent appeared. How it moved on land, nobody knew.

"Milotic, huh? In that case, Charizard, I choose you!" An orange, dragon Pokémon flew up in the air, breathing fire, pumped to win the fight.

"You know Ash, your choice of Pokémon wasn't very smart."

"Well you haven't seen how strong my Charizard really is, Ladies first!"

"My pleasure! Miltotic, Hydro Pump!" A gigantic blast of water soared towards Charizard's place in the sky.

"Counter with Dragon Blast!" Charizard shot out a star of fire, which evaporated all the water. Then a purple blast of energy was shot towards Miltoic.

"Quick, smack them back than use Aqua Ring!" Like a game of tennis, Milotic whacked the balls back with her tail and became covered in light blue rings.

"Charizard, you hit them back as well." With at much skill as Milotic, Charizard hit them back and all but one of them hit Milotic. It caused a huge explosion, but Milotic appeared unscathed once it cleared up. Ash frowned and said, "Curse that Aqua Ring!"

"Milotic, while he's distracted, use another Hydro Pump." This one hit Charizard head on, and the force of it brought it down. As Charizard landed, Milotic rushed forward, charged with an Aqua Tail.

"Don't just stand there Charizard, catch it with your hands!" Charizard grabbed on to the serpent, effectively stopping it's movements. "Now, Flaming Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew up high in the sky, and started flying in loops. Then he covered himself with fire from a flamethrower, and came crashing down onto the ground. When the smoke cleared up, the crowd was shocked that both Pokémon were still standing.

Cynthia didn't hesitate in calling her next attack. "Dragon Pulse!" The strength of the blast knocked Charizard down, and he didn't get up.

"Charizard is unable-"

"CHAR!" The orange dragon stood up with a newfound energy awakened inside him.

"That's Blaze!" Ash cried. "Alright Charizard let's end this. Blast Burn, full power!"

"Milotic, Protect!" But it wasn't up fast enough. The attack K.O.'ed Milotic, leaving Charizard the only one standing.

"In a shocking turn of events, Milotic is unable to battle!"

"I didn't think you could actually do it Ash! But this next Pokémon won't be so hard to take down. Spiritomb, let's go!" At first an odd rock came out, but then a purple energy radiated from it, creating a swirling purple vortex with green eyes. "Spiritomb!"

"Wanna stay in this Charizard?"

"Char(I can take this pip-squeak)."

"Bad choice Ash. Shadow Ball." Cynthia said. Charizard didn't see the blob come towards him, and was knocked out immediately. Ash called him back, and as soon as he did, his faithful yellow companion jumped in.

"Alright Pikachu, let's do this! Use Thunderbolt!" A brilliant, yellow flash appeared and shot towards the opposing Pokémon.

"Block it with Dark Pulse!" A spiraling vortex of purple and black energy met the Thunderbolt, and created a lingering smoke.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's signature move enveloped him in lightning, and he dashed forward to Spiritomb. "Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika!" The electrifying tackle hit the Pokémon straight on and dealt quite some damage.

"While he's close, Hypnosis!" An illusion of a clock appeared in mid-air, and as it struck 12:00, Pikachu dozed off. "Now Dream Eater, followed by Nightmare!" A shadow of Spiritomb shot forward, and Pikachu looked drained, but you could say the complete opposite about Spiritomb. It was completely refreshed, but luckily for Ash, Pikachu woke up before Nightmare could hit. "That's Impossible! How did Pikachu wake up so fast?"

"He and I have a special bond unlike any other! Pikachu, Volt Tackle and Iron Tail Combination!" Ash ordered. Pikachu rushed ahead and as he became covered in energy, his tail grew metallic. The force of the two attacks was fiercer than a legendary. Spiritomb, however, was still up, but barely standing.

"Mean Look and Memento, quick!" Cynthia replied. Dagger like eyes surrounded Pikachu, then a purple energy surrounded Pikachu, severely weakening his strength.

"Pikachu, No!" Spiritomb then fainted, but not before leaving a mark on his opponent.

Dawn, however, was confused. "Brock, if Ash just beat Spiritomb, why does he look so upset?"

"Well, Memento causes the user to faint, but it also lowers the opponent's power levels. Since Pikachu can't escape due to Mean Look, Ash is in for a rough time."

Back to the battle, Cynthia called out her fourth Pokémon. "Roserade, take a stand!" A green Pokémon, with a blue and red rose on either stand, took her place on the field.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" But the attack was very weak, and Roserade was virtually unharmed. "Ugh, that Memento did some serious damage to us Pikachu, but we'll pull through!"

"That's what you think Ash, Sludge Bomb!" Purple and brown mud was hurled at Pikachu, who expertly dodged it without a command.

"Quick Attack Pikachu! They might've taken your power, but we still have your speed!" Pikachu dashed around the arena, looking for an opening. "That's it! Pikachu use Thunderbolt, in all directions!" Pikachu, complied to his orders, but was still confused about what was going on. But when he saw the rocks in the air, he knew what to do. "Iron Tail the rocks towards Roserade!" Roserade had no time to react, and was hit directly with the rocks.

By this time, Cynthia was getting annoyed. "End this Roserade, Petal Dance!" Swirling pink flowers surrounded Roserade, and as she did some intricate ballet, the petals obeyed her command and surrounded Pikachu, knocking him out.

"You did great Pikachu, take a nice long rest. Okay then now I pick you, Sceptile!" A large green gecko appeared, twig in mouth, ready to fight. But Roserade wasn't. The Petal Dance confused her so much; she fell over and used Sludge Bomb on herself by accident.

Cynthia knew she was in a tight spot, but her last two Pokémon were very strong. "Lucario, Go!" A blue and black bipedal dog took her place. Her hands were covered with Aura, and she was ready to fight.

"Quick Attack!"

"Extremespeed!"

Both Pokémon shot off towards one another, and their speed was unmatched.

Both Pokémon shot back when they collided, awaiting another command.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade and Dragon Claw!" On one arm, his blades extended and turned green, and the other arm was glowing blue. He rushed to Lucario, ready to strike.

"Lucario, infuse your Bone Rush with Aura!" A Staff appeared in Lucario's hands, and then it started glowing blue as well. The two Pokémon collided, and what happened next was indescribable. It was a beautiful dance, with one side playing offense, the other playing defense. Both hoped to tire the other out but it wasn't going to happen.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The two close proximity attacks created an explosion that would make an Electrode proud. When the smoke cleared, both were down, but they didn't mind. It had been the best fight of their lives.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. While the challenger has the advantage in terms of Pokémon left, the Champion's last Pokémon is no joke."

"Time to end this, Garchomp, crush him!" A dark blue shark appeared; ready to destroy any Pokémon in his way.

"Glalie, I choose you!" The floating, face Pokémon appeared, and was just was ready as its opponent. "Use Blizzard!" The snowstorm hit head on, and Garchomp took it head on. "What is she thinking?" Ash thought.

"Dragon Rush!" Faster than a speeding bullet, Glalie was tackled by Garchomp, and was knocked out cold.

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Back In Pallet**

"I… I can't believe it! They took his Glalie down in one hit!" Max watched the TV in disbelief of what just happened.

"Ashy-Boy's is really stuck in a corner now." Gary chuckled. "I knew he couldn't win!"

"Shut up! I know Ash can win! He beat the Battle Frontier, and he made it this far! He won't lose! I know he won't! If he can save the world, and almost die doing it he can win this battle! I believe in him! BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" May's face turned bright red when she realized what she just said. "Wait n-not l-lik-like th-that!"

"I knew it, I knew it! You do like Ash!" Max said in great cheer

"Who knew Ashy-Boy could get a girlfriend?"

"My little boy is growing up so fast! I can't believe he has a girlfriend already!" Delia said in tears.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I JUST LIKE HIM! AND HE'S TOO DENSE TO ASK ME OUT! WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR YOU TO GET! UGHH!"

"May, just quit it. You've lost this fight." Her brother said.

"Alright fine. But if any of you tell him, I'll get an Arceus to kill you all."

Everyone fell over anime style, and as they all got up they returned to the real action, the fight.

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Sinnoh League**

"Go, Gabite!" Ash's Gabite stood tall against his elder, Cynthia's Garchomp.

"You can do this Gabite, David beat Goliath! Now Dig!" Gabite dug underground, but he stayed there for very short.

"Garchomp, Earthquake!" The force of the attack was tremendous, it even knocked Ash down. But it was even worse for Gabite, who took that attack twice as hard. As Gabite rose out of the sand, he had more coming from him. "Garchomp, use Dual Chop, and don't stop chopping!" As Garchomp flew across the field, Gabite just stayed there. He took all the attacks directly, much to Cynthia's amazement. "Why didn't you move Ash?"

"Because my Gabite's special. It doesn't have Sand Veil, it has Rough Skin."

Cynthia gasped, and realized what she just did. "So all those times I attacked-"

"That's right. You hurt yourself too. Gabite, use Sand Tomb!" A swirling funnel of sand surrounded the larger Pokémon, rendering it unable to move. "Now, use Rest!" The smaller shark fell asleep, gaining back some much needed health. Unfortunately, Garchomp broke free of the Sand Tomb.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor! Let's end this!" A huge ball of energy started to form in Garchomp's mouth, and then it flew to the sky. Ash knew what was coming, but he was prepared.

"Gabite, Sleep Talk!" And then the whole stadium experienced Deja Vu. An identical ball of energy shot into the air, and combined with the other one. Then it all came crashing down. By now, Gabite had woken up, but its efforts were futile. Both Pokémon were struck countless time buy the Draco Meteor, and as the dust appeared, another command was called by Cynthia.

"Sandstorm!" A strong breeze blew through the stadium, and a large amount of sand soon followed. Soon enough, nothing was visible, but Ash could've sworn he saw a flash of light from something. Both trainers knew their Pokémon were weak, and they had to end it now or never. Their voices combined into one command for both Pokémon:

"Dragon Rush!" Through the dust, you could see two Pokémon speeding towards each other at the speed of light. They crashed in the center, and a shock wave was felt by all. When they collided, all the sand was pushed away and the whole stadium was silent as they waited to see who survived. Soon enough, the silhouette of a single Pokémon was seen, and it was a certain Garchomp was seen.

"Gabite is unable to battle. The challenger has lost all his Pokémon, meaning the winner is-"

"STOP!" The voice didn't come from Ash. Not from Dawn, Brock, or Paul, or from any fans. It didn't come from anyone back in Pallet as well. The voice belonged to Cynthia.

* * *

(o^-^o)

**First Chapter of my First Story. It may not be that good, but I don't care and I'm gonna continue with it. If anyone can figure out why Cynthia said wait, I'll find a way to put your OC in my story. Review (: **

**Until Next Time~ Let it Be**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Me, Myself, And May**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

**Hoped you guys liked the first chapter! Winner of the OC contest is The Shiny Gengar so congrats to you!**

**P.S. I'm buying two goldfish and naming them Cosmo and Wanda. Then maybe I can own Pokemon.**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Sinnoh League**

"Wait!"

"What do you mean by that Cynthia, you won the battle! That's Garchomp standing right there! Unless-"

"If your thinking what I think you are, correct. That Garchomp's not mine. Just wait for the dust to clear out."

Suspense was high in the stadium as everyone waited to see what was going on. Sure enough, as the dust cleared, it was not a Gabite on the ground, but another Garchomp.

"But Cynthia, how can you tell the difference?"

"Look at the fin on the one standing. See how it's cut in the center? That means the Garchomp standing has to be a male, and your's is a male right? Because mine certainly isn't!"

"That means..."

"Yes Ash, you're the new Champion!"

Just then the voice of the referee interrupted the conversation between the two. "In a shocking turn of events, it just so happens to be that the Garchomp down belongs to Cynthia! The Green Side is out of Pokemon, which means our winner is the challenger- Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Cheers broke through the crowd, which could be heard even by Deoxys.

Ash jumped up in the air, along with all his other Pokemon. "I just won the Sinnoh League!"

"Charizard!"

"Feraligatr!"

"Pikachu!"

"Sceptile!"

"Glalie!"

"Garchomp!"

Back in the stands, Ash's friends were having a conversation of their own.

Paul smirked and said, "You never fail to amaze me Ketchum."

Dawn shot back, "Told you Paul, no need to worry!"

Paul sweat dropped and said, "Guess you were right. I-"

But Dawn was in a world of her own. "Told you so, told you so, nah-nah-,"

"Just shut up already!"

"Hmph kill-joy. Where's Brock?"

Paul scratched his head and simply said, "I'll let Croagunk answer that one."

**Pallet Town**

"Hey May, your boyfriend actually won!" That voice came from none other than Max

"For the 10th time, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" By now, May's face was redder than a Tamato Berry.

"At least not yet. But by the time he's through with me, he'll be head over heals for you." Gary couldn't help but snicker.

"SHUTUP GARY! I WANNA DO IT MYSELF!"

"Not on my watch!" Gary then walked away, leaving May alone with Max.

"Hey Max, Blaziken's not done playing with you." The look on May's face would even scare a Gengar.

Max gulped and quickly said, "Hey look, it's Ash!" May turned around, and Max dashed away, faster than a Ninjask. "See you later Lover Girl!"

"MAX!"

Meanwhile, Professor Oak and Ash's Mom were having a conversation of their own.

"Delia, your boy really did it."

"I'm proud of him. I just hope he actually stays home this time."

"Knowing Ash, he'll be home for a day before heading off."

"I know Sam, I just miss him so much. I wonder if he remembers to change his you-know-whats."

"Well he is 15 now."

But the Professor didn't get a reply. Mrs. Ketchum than remembered the situation she would soon be in. "Food! I need food! See you later Sam!"

As Delia dashed off, Professor Oak couldn't help but think, "Dear Arceus, please help me!"

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Awards Ceremeony**

"Welcome! Welcome!" The booming voice of Mr. Goodshow broke through the cheers and excitement of everyone that stayed after the fight. "Today we have an amazing event. Out previously undefeated Champion, has been defeated today, by our Challenger, Ash Ketchum! Let's have a big cheer for him!'

"Hip, Hip-"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, Hip-"

"Hooray!"

"One more time! Hip, Hip-"

"HOOOORAY!"

"Now I would like to welcome Cynthia, along with the rest of our Elite Four to say some words."

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow. First I would like to say thank you all for coming to this battle. Secondly, this was the most exciting battle of my life. Even though, I lost, this will be a battle I will never forget. Ash is truly an amazing battler, and an even more amazing person. I couldn't thank him enough for all the times he put his life at risk for me and my family at the hands of Team Galactic! Now as I hand the mic off to Aaron, let's have one more cheer!"

"Thanks Cyndy!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I believe it's my turn to speak. When I first met Ash, the kid seemed like a total dweeb. Even my beautiful Bug-Type Pokemon didn't like him. But when I found out he knew Cynthia, I took a liking to the kid. Then he taught me to treat all my Pokemon with love and caring. That's what made my dear Beautifly come back to me! Then when I faced him, I knew I was in for the fight of my life! It was fun, and all my Bug-Pokemon showed their true colors! Now I'll hand the mic off to Bertha. See you later!"

"Thank you Aaron. The first thing I said to that adorable child a year ago was to be more observant. I tok down his Torterra with ease, but I could tell his skills increased greatly from my encounter with him. And like Aaron said, I was most impressed by his bond with all this Pokemon. When he came back to fight me again, I could tell he was ready this time. After a tough battle, his Torterra beat my Hippowdon, much to the contrary of what happened a while back. That boy has a great future ahead of him, and now it is my honor to hand the mic of to Flint!"

"That was a red-hot speech Bertha. A while back, my best bud Volkner had no energy in him to battle. Then I met Ash. While my Infernape took down his Pokemon easily, I saw the burning passion in him and knew he could ignite the spark back in Volkner. The battle between those two was hotter than my hair color! Then we met again back in this stadium, and he completely scorched me with his strength! Even Infernape was impressed! That kid will sure as nothing leave a burning path in his trail for as long as he lives. Now last but not least, it's Lucian's turn!"

"Thank you Flint. Like all my fellow companions, I too fought Ash a long time ago. Back then I beat him without the slightest degree of difficulty. I thought that he would be crushed by the loss, but if anything, his enthusiasm shot to new heights! I couldn't even read with his energy radiating. When he came back here, I could tell he was pumped and ready to battle. I thought my Bronzong could save me in that tough spot, but that Buizel of his proved too strong. Now, I believe it's time for Mr. Goodshow to present the Championship Trophy!"

"Let's have a big round of applause for all 5 of our Sinnoh League Members! Now, it is with my great honor and great pleasure to call forth our new Champion, Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd broke into great applause, but Ash didn't come.

"Ash? Ash?"

*Cricket*Cricket*

Just then, a little boy stumbled up to Mr. Goodshow.

"Ash left a while ago! He teleported out of here with three other people."

"That means-"

"Yup! These boring speech was for nothing!"

The whole stadium fell over anime style!

"It appears we have a slight misunderstanding. Ash isn't here, so you can all go home."

Groans rippled through the stadium, and disappointment was in the air.

"Poor author, he had to write all that for nothing!"

Lighting then struck down on Mr. Goodshow. "Never. Break. The. Fourth. Wall."

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Back In Pallet Town**

"Mom, I'm home!"

Professor Oak came to the door and greeted Ash. "Congratulations on your win Ash! But your mom went to get food for the banquet tonight! There's a dance in your honor!"

"Wow! That's awesome!"

Just then, Ash was tackled to the ground. "Welcome home Ash! Good job on winning the Sinnoh League!"

As Ash got up, his face was the color of Flint's afro. "Th-Thank's May. Uhm..can you get off of me now?"

It was May's turn to blush. "Sorry Ash!"

Unfortunately for the couple, Max noticed the scene. "Look like Lover Girl's at it already!"

"Shutup Max!"

Ash, dense as ever, was confused. "What do you mean Lover Girl?"

But before Max could make matters worse, Paul stepped up.

"Come on Ketchum, I still want the rematch."

"Alright Paul, let's do it!"

May was grateful for Paul and said, "Thanks for the save Paul."

"Hmmph. You owe me."

"What are you waiting for Paul! Let's go to the Pokemon Lab to fight."

"Gladly."

* * *

(o^-^o)

**5 minutes later, everyone was at the Lab, including Delia who had just returned home.**

*Crash*

As soon as Ash walked into the field, all of his Pokemon tackled him to welcome him home.

"Hey guys! I wanna play, but not now. I've got a battle to win!"

"Ketchum hurry up."

"I'm coming Paul!"

As Ash got ready, a crowd started forming of Pokemon and people alike.

Brock was the chosen referee. "This will be a one on one battle between Ash and Paul. When either Pokemon is down, the battle will be over. Trainers call your Pokemon!"

"Hold on a second Ashy-Boy." Everyone turned to look at Gary. "Isn't it my job to bring you down after a League? I wanna battle too!"

"Alright Gary, let's make it tag battle. You and Paul verse me and...hmm who do I pick?" Ash looked around at all his choices until he finally decided. "I know! I'll pick the one closest to my heart, so we'll be in sync."

As Ash pointed to May, her heart fluttered.

"Really Ash you mean-"

But Ash was pointing past May.

"Mom, you battle with me!"

May fell over anime style, while every one else sweat dropped.

"But Ash, I don't know how to battle."

"That's fine Mom. I still want you on my side though; to make up for all the times I left."

"That's sweet Ashy. Ok, I'll do it!"

As the 3 trainers and the mom took their places, Brock corrected the rules.

"This will be a two on two battle. Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon. When either side is out of Pokemon, the battle will be over. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Gliscor, standby for battle."

"Scizor, help me out!"

"Quilava, I choose you!"

"Mimey, let's do this!"

On Paul and Gary's side, there stood to insect like Pokemon. The first was a bat like creature, but it had a stinger resembling a scorpion. This purple Pokemon was known Gliscor. Next to it stood a red, metallic beetle like Pokemon. It spread out its wings and readied its claws for battle. This was Gary's Scizor.

On the Ketchum's side, there stood a blue hedgehog like creature. Its underbelly was creamed colored, and flames shot out of its back, representing spikes. Ash's Quilava was ready to battle. The Pokemon to the right of it was very humanoid. It was mainly pink, and it had blue shoes and two blue hairlike tufts sticking off his head. The clown like Pokemon was known as Mr. Mime.

"The first move goes to Gary and Paul. Begin!"

"Scizor use Bullet Punch on Quilava!"

"Gliscor, X-Scissor on Mr. Mime!"

Both Pokemon shot forward, claws glowing white. As both attacks were about to connect, the other two trainers reacted.

"Quilava, block with Counter Shield!"

"Mimey, Reflect!"

Both Pokemon had their defenses up. Pikachu started break dancing while shooting Flamethrower. Despite how fast Scizor was punching, speed alone was not good enough to break through. A couple feet away, a wall of light protected Mr. Mime from what would be a super effective attack.

"Time to take the offense! Quilava, use Flamethrower, then use Brick Break to knock Scizor into Gliscor!"

A stream of red hot flames formed from the hedgehog's mouth, then shot towards the red beetle. Then a rock shattering punch slammed into Scizor, which sent him soaring towards Gliscor.

"Our turn Mimey! Ice Punch!"

Gliscor, who was not expecting the super effective hit, went flying back into his companion. Both Pokemon lost their flight, but they weren't down for the count.

"Looks like you did do better Ashy-Boy. But that won't bring us down! Iron Defense, than Iron Head!"

Scizor took on a metallic luster, signifying his increase in defense. Then his head turned especially shiny, and he tried to head butt Quilava.

"Quilava! Use Quick Attack to dodge, than Brick Break !"

The powerful head butt almost collided with Quilava, but the Quick Attack gave him the boost he needed to get out of the way. Then the Brick Break collided with Scizor, but no damage was done.

"Scizor, while he's close, Night Slash!"

Scizor wings turned a devious black color, and they sliced Pikachu full power.

"Pikachu, No! Quick, use Inferno!"

"Mimey, use Psychic to boost the strength of his attack!"

"No you don't! Gliscor, X-Scissor!"

"Scizor, you attack to, U-Turn!"

In an instant, chaos broke through. Blue flames grew out of Quilava's back, then they shot towards Scizor at scorching temperatures, which Mr. Mime tried to boost, but was stopped short by a devastating cutting attack to the face. Luckily, the Inferno connected, but it barely grazed Scizor. He turned a yellowish green and tackled Pikachu, effectively knocking him out. But Gary forgot about the side-effects of U-Turn. Scizor went back into his Pokeball and an Umbreon appeared in his place.

Just then, Brock's voice interrupted the battle. "WAIT! Since Gary sent out another Pokemon, he is disqualified from the match. The remaining two Pokemon are Gliscor and Mr. Mime.

"Come on! That's no fair!"

"I did say one Pokemon per trainer right? Now shut up before Paul gets disqualified too."

This angered Paul, who replied in return, "You better do as he says Oak."

As Gary left the field fuming, he and Ash went to the sidelines to watch the remainder of the fight.

"Gliscor, time to end this! Guillotine!"

Gliscor's claws turned white, and he began to approach Mr. Mime.

"Mimey! We need luck for this! Metronome!"

Mr. Mime wiggled his finger, and started glowing white.

Ash realized this as a move no trainer should ever use,

"Thats...Self Destruct!"

Luckily, Brock realized what was going on.

"Marshtomp, help us with your Damp! Stop that explosion!"

Marshtomp made it out just in time to prevent what could've possibly destroyed Pallet Town.

When she realized what was going on, Delia said, "Sorry about that guys! Won't happen again!"

As everyone sweat dropped, she called her next attack. "Metronome, one more time!"

This time, and explosion was not about to happen. But an extraordinary sight did. A crystal formed in the air, and a giant beam of energy shot at Gliscor. At the same time, a deafening roar was heard.

All the spectators were in awe.

"That's-'

"Roar-"

"Of-"

"Time!" Ash finished.

Of course, Gliscor was knocked out.

"Both Pokemon of Gary and Paul are unable to battle! That means the winner of this battle are Ash and his Mom!"

Ash began to cheer, but it was lived short. His mom pulled him over and gave him a tux.

"What's this for?"

"Well for the dance of course!"

"Dance?"

"The town of Pallet decided to throw a party for you in your honor!"

"Now go change! And there's a present in your room for a special someone."

Ash went up to his room and smiled at the present.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Later that night, at the Dance**

"Look at all this food!" The voice was made simultaneous by both Ash and May.

The gang sweatdropped.

Gary had a question. "How did you guys not go broke from these two?" He asked Max and Brock.

"Being a Gym Leader has it's benefits."

"Oh." As the teens dug into the food, Gary pulled Max aside.

"Max, by tonight, were gonna make Ash realize he loves May."

"Yuck. Love. How are we gonna do that?"

"Your the DJ right?"

Max nodded.

"Okay just play the song Don't Go Breaking My Heart. The rest will fall into place.

"Sure. Whatever."

The two went back to the table, only to see Ash and May having an eating contest.

Gary sweat dropped and thought, "Typical Ash."

"I ate more!"

"No I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The fighting went on for a good 20 minutes, before Delia took the stage.

"Hello Pallet Town! You all know why you're hear, to welcome out town hero, Ash! Not only did he win the Sinnoh League, he's also the sweetest young man out there! I just hope he changes his you know whats!"

This ensured a laugh from the crowd, while Ash yelled, "MOM!"

"Just joking Ashy! Now, time for the main event, the Dance!"

Suddenly, the hit song, "PokeRap" came on!

Everyone took a shot at saying different lyrics, whole dancing and having the time of their lives.

**_Ash:_** _It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_**May:** It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_**Gary:** Treecko and Torchic in the back,_

_We got Mudkip and Marshtomp, here in the track,_

_Swampert, Poochyena, I see you too,_

_We got Wurmple and Beautifly and Cascoon._

_**Paul**: Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo,_

_Linoone and Silcoon, but more to go though,_

_Grovyle and Sceptile, Combusken and Blaziken_

_Yo where you at, 'cos it's me, I'm asking._

_Mightyena, Dustox, Seedot and Nuzleaf,_

_I see Shiftry over there waving peace._

_**Dawn:** It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_Brock: t's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_**Delia:** Latias and Latios boy on my right,_

_Regice, Registeel, Regirock through the night._

_Duskull, Dusclops, Tropius, Chimecho,_

_Absol, Glalie, Spheal and Sealeo._

_Professor Oak: Clamperl and Huntail, Gorebyss, you're the most,_

_Luvdisc, Bagon, Shelgon, Metagross._

_Armaldo, Feebas, Milotic and we're still not done_

_Castform, Kecleon, ain't this fun?_

_**Max:** Wynaut and Snorunt, yo where you at?_

_Shuppet and Banette step up to bat._

_Salamence, Beldum, Metang and Groudon_

_Kyogre and Walrein and we've only just begun._

_**Professor Oak:** It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_**Delia:** It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_**Brock:** Makuhita, Hariyama, Azurill and Nosepass._

_Skitty, Delcatty, Sableye, I'm movin' fast!_

_Slaking, Nincada, Loudred and Exploud._

_Aggron, Meditite, Medicham, say it loud!_

_**Dawn:** Swellow, Wingull, Pelipper and Ralts._

_Shroomish, Breloom, Slakoth and Vigoroth._

_Mawile, Taillow, Aron, Electrike,_

_Manectric, Plusle, Lairon, who you like?_

_Paul: Rayquaza, Ninjask, Shedinja, Whismur,_

_Vibrava, Flygon, which one do you prefer?_

_Kirlia, Gardevoir, Surskit and Masquerain_

_Come on everybody, help me sing the refrain!_

_**Gary:** We got the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_**Max:** It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_**Ash:** Now we make it real quiet just for a few,_

_Jirachi, Deoxys, Celebi and Mew._

_Now we bring it back again for Torkoal and Spoink,_

_And Numel and Camerupt rocking this joint._

_**May: **Grumpig, Spinda, Trapinch, Gulpin, Swalot, Roselia_

_Carvanha, Sharpedo, Wailmer, I see ya._

_Wailord, Illumise, Volbeat and Minun._

_Everyone stay with me 'cos the end is coming soon._

_**Ash**: Anorith, Cradily, Lileep and Claydol._

_People pay attention 'cos that's not all._

_We got Baltoy and Crawdaunt, Corphish and Whiscash,_

_Barboach and Solrock, the name's they can't last._

_**May:** Lunatone, Seviper, Zangoose, Altaria,_

_Swablu and Cacturne, I hope I'm not scaring ya._

_There's one more name that I have to relate._

_It's spelled C-A-C-N-E and A!_

_**Everyone:** It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's the P to the O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here._

_It's rollcall time, listen up my friends!_

_The gang's all here, the gang's all here_

As the song ended, the residents of Pallet started dancing to all the various themes of the hit show made about Pokemon themselves! Sooner or later, the party was coming to a close, but there was one special song left to play.

Max, the Dj, then said, "Time for our last song here tonight!"

The vibe and energy in the room was restless, and everyone grabbed a partner to dance.

Ash of course went up to May and stuck his hand out. "Can I have this dance?"

May giggled and replied, "Of course!"

As the song came on, Ash slid his arm around May, and she did the same.

"May, there's something I gotta say?"

"And that is?"

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_You take the weight off me_

_Honey when you knocked on my door_

_I gave you my key_

"I don't really know how to say this but.."

"Yes?"

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

"But I hope this explains it."

Ash put a necklace around May's neck, which ended in a Manaphy chain.

"Oh Ash, it's beautiful!'

"Open it."

May did, and inside was a picture of the two when they won the Terracotta contest. She was holding back tears of happiness, but Ash took this wrong.

_And nobody told us_

_'Cause nobody showed us_

_And now it's up to us babe_

_I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life_

_You put the sparks to the flame_

_I've got your heart in my sights_

He leaned in and kissed her. As they pulled away, Ash said, "Not so dense as you think I am huh?"

May smiled and said, "No not at all."

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

As they kissed again, May couldn't help but think, "Told you so Gary. Told you so."

(o^-^o)

**So that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if the shippyness feels a little rushed:P Next chapter, Off to Unova! This update came fast cuz I'm on break...which is over soon:( So don't expect anything too quick! Review (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Travel Complications

**Me, Myself, and May**

**Chapter 3: Travel Complications**

**Thanks for the positive reviews! This chapter might be a bit boring- it's gonna be the usual "arriving in a new region blah blah blah"- with a twist of course(:**

**Still don't own Pokemon. Frown:(**

**On with the story!**

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Ketchum Residence- Morning after the Dance**

"Tor-Chicka-Chicka-Chick!"

The call of the chicken like Pokemon signified the gang of morning, and each member was already doing their own thing.

Brock and Delia were up bright and early, making breakfast. Dawn was doing her hair for the start of the journey. Ash of course, was still asleep. Max had gone back to Hoenn to start his own journey. And out in the back, Paul was deciding who to take with him to Unova. Gary, was deciding if he wanted to stay home, or head off to Unova with Ash. After some mental deliberation, he said to no one in particular, "I'm going! For her..."

"What was that Gary?" The voice belonged to Dawn.

"Nothing. Just talking to yourself."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah." As Dawn walked away, Gary face palmed himself. "Smooth Gary, smooth."

Meanwhile, May hadn't slept at all last night.

"Just think Glaceon, I get to travel with Ash again!"

"Glace!"

"And you'll get to hangout with a certain someone too."

Glaceon's face turned so red, she could've passed for a Flareon.

"Sorry Glaceon. But he likes you too! I just know it!"

"Breakfast is ready!"

Brock's voice rang through the house, and everyone was there. Even Ash.

"Morning May." He walked up behind May and hugged her.

She giggled and said back, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Two words. Break Fast."

Everyone took their spots and filled their plates with food of all kinds. There were Belgian Waffles, pancakes, eggs, ham, bacon, muffins- anything you could think of.

"Thanks Mom. Food. Tastes. Gulp. Great." As Ash spoke between gulps, food flew from his mouth.

"Thanks Ashy. But you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full. You do have a girlfriend now.

"I. Don't. Gulp. Mind Mrs. Ketchum." The table sweat dropped and chuckled at her remark.

5 Minutes of awkward silence later, Ash began to talk.

"May and Dawn, I know you too are coming with me. Paul too. How bout you Gary?"

"I'm coming too!"

"Wow, really? But what happened to becoming a Pokemon researcher?"

"I can do that in Unova. And I can't let you get better than me, right Ashy-boy?"

"I already am."

"If I'm not mistaken, Scizor took down Quilava."

"That was luck. But I'm still better."

Gary took a stand, and Ash followed suit.

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" The two boys wouldn't dare stand up to the older woman's wrath.

"Now that that's over, what Pokemon will you all be taking with you."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm bringing Blaziken, Wartotle, and Glaceon."

"Pachirisu, Piplup, and Togekiss for me."

"Blastoise, Arcanine, and Electrivire."

"Torterra, Magmortar, and Drapion."

"And you Brock."

"I won't come this time. My family needs me."

Ash showed the most worry. "But.. who will cook now?"

The crowd fell over, and once more when May said, "Ramen everyday!"

* * *

(o^-^o)

**One Hour Later, at the Airport**

"Bye Mom! I'll be sure to call as soon as we get there."

"That's great Honey. Oh, and May?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure he changes his-"

"MOM ENOUGH WITH THAT!" He slammed the phone down before May could answer.

"The Next flight for Unova will be departing in 20 minutes."

Paul, being the most serious of the group, was the first to take action.

"Let's go. We can't miss the flight."

"No need to worry Paul! We'll make it in time."

Suddenly, Dawn got an unwanted response to her sentence.

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right

"Team Rocket, what are you doing here?"

"Twerp, we want the Pikachu!" Jessie and James then sent out Yamnega and Carnivine.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"Torterra, stand by for battle!"

"Blastosie, help me out!"

"Togekiss, spotlight!"

The 5 Pokemon appeared in front of the trainers, eager to fight.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Over Heat!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Solar Beam!"

"Sky Attack!'

In a blur, the 5 Pokemon released their combination attack. Pikachu jumped on top of Togekiss while she was charging her Sky Attack, and the two became enveloped in a blinding yellow and blue aura. Meanwhile, the three starter Pokemon shot out a green beam of energy, a red-hot flame, and a roaring blast of water which combined into a swirling beam of power. Pikachu and Togekiss rushed into the light, and the power overwhelmed the insect and the fly-trapper. Through the explosion, the finishing command could be heard.

"Water Pulse!"

"Air Cutter!"

"Energy Ball!"

"Blast Burn!"

The four spheres of energy formed at the Pokemon's mouths, then shot toward the center where they combined into a beautiful aurora-like ball.

"Pikachu! Send it flying with Iron Tail!"

The silver tail slammed into the ball, and it shot forward at lightning speed.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

That was the last call for the flight to Unova. The next plane will be leaving in two days.

"No! We missed the flight." Ash stomped his foot down in anger, and May tried to calm him down.

"Ash, don't be angry! We just have to leave a little later, that's all."

"It's not that, it's just Team Rocket always messes everything up. Dear Arceus, why!"

**"Gengar, teleport!"**

A light surrounded the five trainers, and when they reopened their eyes, they found that they were no longer in Kanto. Instead, they at the Nuvema Town Pokemon Lab.

Gary was the first to notice where he was. "This means we must be in-"

But he was cut short buy a piercing scream from May. "Where's Ash!"

* * *

(o^-^o)

Ash and Pikachu opened their eyes, and saw that they were no longer in the airport either. In fact, all they saw was...orange.

"Pikachu, where are we?"

"Let me answer that for you, Sinnoh Chamipon." A shady figure jumped down and landed in front of the duo.

"Who are you!"

"Patience, Ash."

"Tell me now!"

"Find then. But first you must best me in a Pokemon battle. Minun, battle formation!"

Ash turned his hat back and grinned. "No one can beat me! Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!"

"Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail started to glow that familiar silver color, and it slammed into Minun. "Yes direct hit!"

"Not so fast. Now, Copy Cat, followed by fake tears!" Minun's own tail slammed into Piakchu, and he went flying. As he got up, he saw Minun crying, and he couldn't help but smile.

"But how did that hap-"

Ash didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Now, Swift!" The stars collided with Pikachu, and sent him flying back into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu, no! We can't keep our guard down, use a Volt Tackle, charged with Thunderbolt, and Quick Attack! Run in circles!"

Pikachu flashed with yellow energy, and then the aura radiated with the power of 7 million volts. He then started racing around the area, creating rings around the arena.

"Now, Quick Attack behind Minun, and use Iron Tail to smash him into the rings."

"Thunder Wave!"

Minun shot out a weak blue jolt at Pikachu, but it didn't stop him. The iron-hard tail smashed into the rabbit like Pokemon, and it went flying into the rings of electricity.

In the ensuring explosion, Minun flew up in the air, but it wasn't down for the count.

"Wild Charge! Use the gravity to your advantage!"

Minun became surrounded with blue sparks, and he shot down to Earth like a speeding bullet.

"Pikachu, dodge that!"

Pikachu tried to move, but he was felling the effects of the Thunder Wave.

"No! In that case, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, and he became charged with yellow electricity. The two attacks collided, and they met with the sound of the thunder clap.

Ash took this to his advantage. "Thunder, full power! Be gone with this thunderclap!"

A giant bolt of lightning fell from the sky, and dropped on Minun, knocking it out.

"We did it Pikachu!"

"Impressive, Ash Ketchum. We shall meet again."

"Wait who-" Ash was cut short by the same flash of light, and he was back in the airport again.

"What just happened.."

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Unova**

"Dang it Ash, pick up your XTransceiver!" Dawn, who usually told people no need to worry, was now one of the most worried.

"Ketchum, where are you!" Paul was now frustrated that he didn't bring Honchcrow with him.

"Ashy-Boy, come out!" Gary tried looking for his cousin with no avail.

May however, was in tears. She refused to believe Ash was missing. "It can't be...Ash this isn't funny! Please come back!"

"Don't worry May, we'll find him." Gary reassured.

Just then, a middle aged woman and 2 trainers came out.

The first to talk was the older woman. She had light brown hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"My name is Professor Juniper. What are you 4 doing out here?"

Paul was the one who had the ability to speak. "We're looking for our friend, Ash Ketchum. We got teleported here, but he didn't appear with us."

He got a reply from a boy wearing an orange jacker. He had dirty blonde hair and cool grey eyes. "You mean Ash, as in the Champion of Sinnoh?"

"The one and only."

The next girl reminded the teens of Barry. She had blonde hair, and randomly blurted out, "Where is he!"

Juniper sweat dropped and replied, "If they knew they wouldn't be out here screaming."

"Oh.."

"All of you come inside. I have an idea how to find him."

May was ecstatic. "Really? How!"

"Just follow me. But I need to make a phone call first."

She then mumbled a few words, which the gang could barely make out, but sounded like "Mist, Ralph, and Sky."

"Great, thanks." She turned back to the teenagers. "Come with me."

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Kanto**

"No! Why isn't my XTransceiver working!" His train of thought was interrupted by a girl with magenta hair.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"That's me."

"Fantastic. Follow me."

"But...who are you?"

"I'll explain in the plane. Come on."

"Plane...that means!"

"Yes. I'm taking you to Unova."

"Alright!"

"Pika!"

* * *

(o^-^o)

**In the Air**

After a long silence, Ash spoke.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Skyla. I got a call from Professor Juniper, saying your friends are looking for you."

"My friends! Are they okay?"

"They're doing fine. The question is, what happened to you?"

Ash started to describe his encounter with the mysterious boy, but was cut short by a fire strike.

"What was that!" They looked outside the window, and saw swirling white clouds. But in the midst, they saw a beautiful, white dragon-like Pokemon.

Skyla knew who it was. "Reshi-"

Ash's Pokedex cut her short.

"Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. This Pokémon appears in legends. It sends flames into the air from its tail, burning up everything around it. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather."

"That..that's amazing."

Skyla was confused by it though. "But..why would it just attack us like that?"

She was answered by a giant thunderbolt. On the other side of the window, black clouds covered another Pokemon.

"Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon. This Pokémon appears in legends. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity. Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail.

"Ash, they're angry!"

"I can tell, but why!"

**"Galactic Bomb!"**

Before they knew it, they plane was sent crashing into the water. It spiraled like a football and landed in the vast ocean beneath it.

Luckily, the two trainers were Ok. Even more luckier, they landed in the shore of Nuvema Town.

"Ash!" May tackled Ash into a huge bearhug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She started crying into Ash's chest, and he comforted her.

"I'm Ok. Don't worry."

"Professor Juniper and the rest of the gang came running out. "What happened! Skyla, are you Ok!"

"I'm fine Professor. But, it was the strangest thing. We saw Reshiram and Zekrom, they we were sent crashing into the ocean."

"What! Ok, come inside. We need to talk."

Inside, they realized the boy and girl were Trip and Bianca respectively, and Skyla was the Gym Leader of Mistralton City. The two described everything that happened since the teleportation, until they were interrupted by a certain mouse.

(No, I did not forget Pikachu.)

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu did not look normal. He had a white wing on one side, and a black wing on the other. Instead of ears, he had two generators on his head, one flashing red, the other flashing blue.

"What happened buddy!"

The door opened. "I think I can explain."

"Dad!"

Cedric, Professor Juniper's father, started to talk. "It seems Pikachu has been infused with the power of the two dragons. I don't know how it happened, but that does not matter. Yes, he may be powerful, but unstable too. We have to reverse it, now!"

"But, how?" The crew was confused.

"We use the lab machinery here. But to do it I need two things. One, can be easily obtained. The other...not so much."

Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. "HOW! What do we need!"

"The essence of Kyurem, and...Cola."

May spoke up. "So the Cola's the hard part right?"

"Actully, yes. I have a glacier made by Kyurem right here."

"And what about the Cola?" Gary asked.

"It is vital for the procedure."

Trip spoke up. "I have one right here! But you'll have to battle me for it. How about a tag battle versus Bianca, the Professor, and I? But you'll have to fight with that weak looking girl right there, and purple hair."

"You'll regret calling her weak! But first, let me get a Pokemon."

**5 Minutes Later**

* * *

****(o^-^o)

Cedric was the referee. "This will be a triple battle, no substitutions! The challengers will get the first pick, with Ash getting the first attack!"

Trip, Bianca, and Juniper sent out their Pokemon.

"Servine!"

"Emboar!"

"Oshawatt!"

It was now Ash, Paul, and May's turn.

"Squirtle!"

"Blaziken!"

"Torterra!"

It was a starter battle. On one side, there stood a pig, snake, and otter. 2 turtles and a chicken stood on the other side.

"Hydro Pump on Emboar!" Squirtle retracted into shell and water spiraled out of him.

"Torterra! Use Frenzy Plant to shoot him forward!" Vines grabbed Squirtle, and whipped him in the air in circles before tossing him at maximum velocity.

"Emboar, catch him with Hammer Arm and toss him back into Torterra!" Unbelievably, the Pokemon caught him and he shot back faster than a Ninjask at the immobile tortoise.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick to send him flying back to Servine!"

In a blur, the chicken dashed towards Torterra, leg on fire. He then shot off a blistering round house kick to to deflect him back to the snake like Pokemon.

"Quick, use Iron Tail!" The tail of the snake slammed the poor turtle back into Torterra.

"Ketchum, do you trust me!"

"For sure!"

"Torterra, eat Squirtle!"

Ash fell over and said, "What are you doing?"

Paul smirked, and said, "Trust me."

Meanwhile, the two fire starters were having a duel of their own.

"High Jump Kick!" Blaziken jumped high in the air and shot like a meteor into Emboar. He went flying back, but wasn't down for the count.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Brave Bird!"

One Pokemon was glowing red, the other blue. When they collided and the dust cleared out, the pig was glowing red.

Bianca smiled, "Perfect. Fire Blast!"

A scorching star of fire shot a Blaziken, further boosted by Blaze. It hit dead on, but now Blaziken was glowing the same fiery aura.

"Mega Blaze Kick!"

"Burning Arm Thrust!"

The two warriors locked into combat and they kicked and punched for what seemed like hours.

"Now Torterra, Energy Ball!"

Squirtle shot out of Torterra's mouth, and he was covered in green flames, while still shooting water. The lightning fast attack collided head on with Oshawatt, and both were soon glowing blue.

The trainer and Professor said in unison, "Torrent!"

At the same time, Servine was slicing Torterra with razor sharp Leaf Blades.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!"

Leaves surrounded the two grass Pokemon, and Servine was shot back. But like the other 4, their abilities have both been activated.

"Time to end this! Servine, Solar Beam!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Pump! Triple Finish!"

The 3 Pokemon lined up and shot their respective elemental attacks. The beam of energy shot at the three trainers, but they weren't gonna do down without a fight.

"Wood Hammer!"

"Flare Blitz!"

"Aqua Jet!"

The two fully evolved started charged around the beam and collided into the Unova starters, sending them flying towards the sky.

Squirtle shot straight into the beam, and use the power of it to his advantage. Once again, he had the power of the three elements, and he pierced the three Pokemon with unbelievable power. The 4 Pokemon fell out of the air and only one was left.

"Wartotle!"

"Squirtle! You evolved."

Just then something hit Ash in the face. "Tale the Cola Champion." Trip shrugged and left.

"Wait Trip! Thanks for the battle!" Bianca ran off after Trip.

"Hmph, sore loser." Paul was mad.

"Oh please Paul. You used to be like that," May teased.

Cedric then took the Cola and drank it.

"That's refreshing! On with the operation!" Everybody fell over, and Ash was angry.

"YOU DRANK IT?"

"Told you it was vital. I was parched!"

The gang sweat dropped, but were met with an earthquake.

"PIKA CHU!"

Pikachu had grown giant sized, and was now flying straight towards the ocean.

Cedric was scared, and said, "We have to stop it!"

Suddenly, 7 Birds appeared in front of everyone.

"Staraptor!"

"Braviary!"

"Honchcrow!"

"Togekiss!"

"Tranquill!"

"Fearow!"

"Swellow!"

Ash paired with Staraptor, Cedric with Braviary, Paul with Honchcrow, Dawn with Togekiss, Professor Juniper with Tranquill, Gary with Fearow, and May with Swellow.

"Off to Narnia!" Ash exclaimed.

Everybody fell off their birds and as they climbed back on, Ash said, "Sorry! Always wanted to say that!"

The birds took off to the sky, and they flew at the giant mouse in the sky.

* * *

(o^-^o)

When they reached Pikachu, it was not a pretty sight. He was white and black, had wings huger than himself, and was contorted into an awkward shape.

"Pika!" Flames and bolts shot off in every direction, barely missing the group of 7.

Ash immediately yelled at Cedric, "How can we stop it?"

He tossed the empty Cola can at Ash, then gave him a piece of ice.

"You need to put the ice berg in his mouth!"

"What's the can for!"

"Distract him!"

"Ok! Cover for me guys!"

"Pikachu, I need you to listen to me!" Ash was slowly inching towards Pikachu.

"Please, snap out of it! Remember all the times we had together! When we first met, and you kept shocking me! But we pulled through, and defeated that flock of Spearow! When we defeated Brock! Remember when you almost left? Pikachu, please!"

Pikachu was still attacking, but not as much as before!

"Pikachu, all the battles we went through together. All the conferences! When we won the Battle Frontier! Beating the Orange Islands! Please fight it!"

Ash was now only a foot away from Pikachu.

"Pikachu...I love you!"

Finally, the ice berg was popped into his mouth. The changes were immediate, and he morphed back into the adorable mouse he used to be. But...he couldn't fly. He dive bombed towards the water, and Ash followed suit. He jumped off Staraptor and caught Pikachu, and landed in the water.

"Pikachu, you're back!"

"Pika!"

* * *

(o^-^o)

**Whew! That wasn't as boring as I thought it would be! Sorry about the slow update, school has been really busy lately...lots of review and work! Luckily, my JV season with Lax will be ending soon, and I'll have more time to write. Sorry if it was short, but Review and Enjoy!**

**Until next time~ Let it be**


	4. Chapter 4: Contest

**Me, Myself, and May**

**Chapter 4: Contest**

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Pokémon is owned by Nintendo:(**

**On with the Story!**

(o^-^o)

* * *

**Nuvema Town**

"Here are your Pokédexes and your contest passes. Thank you! The contest starts right here in Nuvema Town, in 3 hours. Good luck!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" The two coordinators replied in unison.

"And you should know, that in Unova, each contest has a twist. But since this in Nuvema Town, and the first contest in the region, it's all normal for now. But be prepared!"

"Alright!"

And then Ash popped the inevitable question. "Can we eat?"

Nurse Joy replied to this enthusiastically, "There's a great restaurant just across from the Pokémon lab. If you like Italian food, then prepare to be blown away."

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" The group replied in unison.

The group went down to the restaurant, which was owned by none other Cedric Juniper.

The group got seated, and thanks to the fantastic service, the waiter was there in the blink of an eye.

"What would you like?"

The gang decided to order the Fatman Challenge. It consisted of every pasta dish, 5 appetizers of choice, and 3 jumbo desserts. Luckily, drinks were included. Plus, if they ate it all, the food was free!

Paul smirked and said, "Hmph. Mr. and Mrs. Snorlax actully have a use for their eating."

This got a chuckle from Dawn, which bothered Gary. He thought to himself, "Why am I feeling like this? Do I...like her?"

When the food came, even the waiter was blown away. With the speed of a Ninjask, the couple swallowed the food, leaving just an appetizer, 2 pasta dishes and half a desert for the rest of the group.

The two rubbed their bellies and burped.

Dawn just sighed and said to Paul, "Snorlax is an understatement."

"Got that right." And they both laughed, which mad Gary angry again.

The group finished their food, and headed to the Contest Hall.

(o^-^o)

* * *

**Contest Hall**

"Piplup, spot light!" The tiny penguin popped out of it's Pokéball, and spun in midair, surrounded by bubbles.

"Now use Whirpool, followed by Bubblebeam!"

A vortex of water grew above Piplup, and shot out to the middle of the field. A torrent of bubbles then surrounded the whirlpool, and spun around creating a beautiful effect, where the bubbles rose to the ceiling and popped in a rainbow color.

"Now, Surf, inside the whirlpool!"

Piplup started gliding around in the spinning water, but then jumped into the air.

"Now to finish it! Mist, then Drill Peck!'

A white cloud surrounded the penguin, who started to spin. The two attacks attracted all of the bubbles to Piplup, and he looked like a rocket surrounded by bubbles. He easily dispersed the whirlpool, and ended the dazzling appeal.

After the comments, May was up.

"Blaziken, take the stage."

Her trusty fire chicken took a mighty, yet beautiful, stance.

"Blaze Kick, both legs, and run around!"

The croud, confused at first, but saw what he was doing.

"Now jump, and use Mega Kick to lift the fire of the ground. Follow up with Fire Blast!"

Blaziken jumped sky-high, and used Mega Kick. She came crashing down, and the sheer force of the kick lifted the star emblem of the ground. A blast of fire shot at it, and a unique pattern was formed.

"Time to finish up! Brave Bird into the flames, and fly around! End with Overheat!"

Blaziken shot into the flames, a blue bullet, and became surrounded in beautiful blue flames. She flew around, sending a burst of heat at every viewer, before landing. It ended with an all out burst of flames, scattering in all directions, before small embers rained down, ending the beautiful performance.

"That was beautiful!" Ash said.

"I liked Dawn's more, THAT was a great performance." Gary shot back.

Now it was Paul's turn to get angry. "Who does Oak think he is, complementing my girl like that."

"Hey Oak, we need to talk, meet me outside. Now."

Gary went outside, but the two would sadly miss the battle.

Vivian announced that since the author was lazy, and will skip to the final battle.

"And we have to amazing Coordinators! May Maple, from Littleroot Town, and Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town."

"I'm not losing against Dawn!"

"Don't count on it!"

"Good Luck! Venusaur, take the stage!"

"Pachirisu, spotlight!"

"Let's go! Sludge Bomb!" Multiple brown balls of dirt were hurled at Pachirisu.

"Discharge! Destroy them!" A bolt of blue lightning easily disintegrated the attack, causing May to lose some points. "Now, use Quick Attack to get in close, the use Super Fang!"

The squirrel dashed towards the dinosaur like Pokémon, and readied it's fangs.

"Stand still Venusaur." The squirrel continued to approach the larger enemy. "Now! Grab it with your vines and use Toxic!"

"Oh no! Get outta there Pachirisu!"

But it was too late. Strong vines held on to Pachirisu, and transferred a dangerous purple energy. Now, it would constantly be taking damage.

"Use Super Fang, and Spark at the same time!"

The teeth of the squirrel grew large and but down on Venusaur, and at the same time, it became covered in electricity.

The attack took a chunk of points away from May, but the toxic was slowly dropping Dawn's points as well.

"Quick, Giga Drain, then toss her up and use Sunny Day!"

Pachirisu, still held onto by the vines, got it's life force sucked away by a green energy. It was then flung high into the air, and it came down scorching due to the power of the sun.

"That's it! Use Spark once more, boosted by the sun! Solar Volt!"

The squirrel came down like a missile, covered in flames and crackling with electricity.

"Catch him in your bulb!" Venusaur looked confused at this command, but followed anyway. Pachirisu landed in there, and couldn't get out.

"No Pachirisu!"

"Nice try Dawn, but now it's over! Petal Beam!"

An original attack made with Petal Dance and Solar Beam shot out of the bulb of Venusaur. A giant beam of light, surrounded by pink petals shot up like a geyser, with the poor squirrel in it. That, along with the toxic, would surely be enough to end this fight.

"And the winner of this contest is May Maple! It is my honor to give her, the Nuvema Town ribbon!"

"Thanks for a good battle May!"

"You too! Sorry about your Pokémon."

"No need to worry!"

"The two coordinators walked out togther, and smiled at the crowd, and they couldn't be happier.

(o^-^o)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"What do you think you're doing Oak!" Paul shoved Gary into a tree.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you hitting on my girl?"

"You mean Dawn?"

"Yes! I laid my eyes on her way before you did."

"So what!"

"So back off! She's mine!"

"Who says I can't like her too?"

"I say that!"

"Well then I guess were love rivals."

"Hmph. You're to weak to be my rival. Only Ketchum matches my skills."

"Electivire, show him he's wrong."

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time. Magmortar, standby for battle."

"Electivire, start things off with an Earthquake." He stomped on the ground and cracks headed for the fire type.

"Use a flamethrower to boost yourself up." He listened and used to flames like a jet to propel him into the sky. "Now, use Fire Blast!"

"Meet him right on with Thunder." A star of fire shot out of the sky, and a bolt of lightning met it in mid air. The two attacks collided and a smokescreen was formed.

"As soon as you hear him hit the floor, rush forward with a Thunder Punch!" One thud later, and the electric type rushed at Magmortar with a sparking fist.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" A burst of flames shot out of the cannon on his arm and were aimed straight at Electivire

"Not so fast! Cover your other hands in the fire! Double Punch!" Electivire obeyed and now two elemental punches were headed straught for Marmortar's face.

"Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, at the same time." One bolt of lightning hit the ignited fist, and the blazing hot stream of flame hit the crackling fist.

"You forgot something! My Electivire has Motor Drive!" The lightning boosted the already lightning fast speed of the humanoid like Pokémon and in the blink of an eye, the large fire type received a one-two punch right to the face. Even better, the Thunder Punch paralyzed him.

"Hah! Not so tough now Paul!"

'I would shut up if I were you. Look at your Electivire." It was on the floor, holding his charred hand in pain.

"But how...Flame Body!"

"Exactly. Now! Sunny Day, followed by a Psychic boosted Fire Blast!" The sun's rays got intense, and the normal star shaped fire morphed into a splitting image of Magmortar's face due to the Psychic. Electivire got blown back to Gary.

"Don't back down! Jump and use Wild Charge!"

"Counter with Flare Blitz." Electivire looked like the God of Lightning as he shot down like a bullet towards Magmortar. On the other side of the battle field, the God of Hell appeared. Instead of the normal blue flames, the flames were purple and devilish. The two Pokémon collided, and to Paul's surprise, Electivire was the one who won this bout.

"But how.."

"Catch."

"This is...a Rawst Berry!"

"I came prepared. And now, it's over! Tri-Punch!" The left fist of Electivire became incased in an icy, light blue aura. Vapor was rising from it, due to the heat from the sun. This was the freezing element of Ice. His right arm became covered in a blazing, red aura. The flames of this punch were boosted thanks to Paul. This was the burning element of Fire. His tail then combined into one huge tail, and resembled a fist. A yellow aura surrounded this makeshift hand, and it was crackling from the sheer power of Electivire. This was the stunning power of Electricity.

"Now charge at him! Use Giga Impact to add more power!" Three phantom fists materialized in front of the Pokémon, and he charged quickly with a purple aura around him.

"Magmortar, don't back down! Use our own variation! Tri-Beam, with a Hyper Beam boost!" Magmortar's left cannon shot out a stream of flames. This searing attack was Flamethrower, and it seemed to melt the air as it shot forward. From the right cannon, came a current of electricity. The attack, Thunderbolt, contained over 9 million volts! The Solar Beam came straight from the sun itself. The green laser illuminated through it's path of attack, and the three attacks came together in a swirling beam of energy. The beam then almost tripled in size, and got an orange glow due to the Hyper Beam.

"Run straight into it! Don't stop till you hit him!"

"Electivire could not let his master down. He fought through the intense pain the attack bought, and charged right into Magmortar, slamming all of his fists into him, at maximum power. But that was not enough. Both of the attacks dispersed, and both Pokémon were still standing. They were panting and struggling to stand, but they refused to lose. No way would they let a love interest get away. They reciprocated their master's feelings towards Dawn, but to one of her Pokémon. Yes, they both wanted Lopunny, who had just recently evolved. Luckily, she was over Pikachu.

"I admit. You were a formidable opponent. But this ends here!"

"I agree. It's time that I finish this battle Paul!"

"Magmortar, time to go all out! Overheat! Full power!"

"Thunder, full power! Then get behind for a Brick Break!"

The two attacks clashed and created another smokescreen. But Gary was ready this time. Electivire's hand obtained a white glow and with a swift chop to the neck, Magmortar had been taken down. He had won.

"Gary, Paul, there you are!" Ironically, this voice came from none other than Dawn.

"Sorry we missed the battle Dawn, we wanted to train." Gary said in a sweet voice.

"That's okay Gary, I lost anyway." Gary saw that this made her sad, and went in for the hug to comfort her.

"You'll win it next time."

This got a smile from Dawn. "Thanks Gary."

Paul said, "I need some alone time and walked away."

"What's up with him?" May asked.

"Sore loser I guess." Gary replied.

Ash came out and gave May a kiss on the cheek. "Good job May!"

She giggled and replied, "Thank's Ashy!"

"So who's paying for dinner tonight!" Ash asked to no one in particular. " One, Two, Three!"

Three of our heroes shouted, "Shawty not!"

But for poor Gary, this meant he was paying. "NOOOOOOO!" His scream could be heard from across the galaxy.

(o^-^o)

* * *

**Paul's Side of the World**

Paul angrily slammed his fists into a wall. "How could I lose to the pathetic trainer!"

He then thought of an even worse thought. "And...this means I lost Dawn too."

He continued walking, and turned to his iPod. He listened to some angry music, and vowed to get stronger. He would train his Pokémon to their limits, until he could destroy him.

"Gary Oak...you better watch out."

Just then a girl popped out. She was about 15 years of age, and there was a mysterious and kind of evil feel about her. She was a little less than 6 foot tall, and was absolutely stunning. She had brown hair, that fell right underneath her shoulders. He face was spotless and had no imperfections. She had lime green eyes that shined like the stars. She was wearing a purple hoodie, with a green tanktop underneath. She was also wearing jeans, and matching sneakers. But what he noticed most, was her hat. That one letter on it gave him the chills. "R"

"Who are you!"

"Name's Chelsea. I used to be Ash's bestfriend, until he abandoned me when he went on that journey for those little jerks Misty and Brock. Only one person made me feel better, and he's my new family. I can end your pain, and help you get revenge. Just come with me, and Giovanni will make you a new person."

"Team..Rocket. Sounds fun. But on one condition."

"And that is?"

"If you can beat me in a battle."

"You'll regret it."

"I don't care. I need to see what true power is."

She smirked, and said, "I like how you think. But not here. Follow me."

A short 10 minute walk later, they were at a battle field.

Paul suggested a 3 on 3 battle, but she denied it.

"I only need one Pokémon to beat you."

"Suit yourself."

"Drapion, Torterra, Ursaring, standby for battle."

"You're in for a world of pain. Feraligatr, battle dance."

"Ladies first."

"Time to end this. Use Double Ice Punch on Torterra, then follow up with an Aqau Tail on Drapion."

"Drapion! Toxic on Ursaring."

"Guts won't be enough to stop me!" She yelled as Feraligatr began her assault.

Feraligatr ran faster than a Deoxys, and the two punches instantly knocked him out. He whipped his tail around, and Drapion was gone too.

Paul couldn't believe his eyes. "That's not possible!"

"It's possible alright. Now are you gonna call a move? Or just stand there."

"Use Facade!"

The bear charged with an orange aura around him.

"Take the attack full on. Then finish him off with Dragon Claw."

The attack barely fazed the alligator. Before Paul could react, a blue claw raked across Ursaring's face, and knocked him out cold.

"Convinced yet?"

Paul held his head down low, before saying, "Take me to your leader."

Chelsea simply smirked and said, "That a boy."

(o^-^o)

* * *

**5 Days Later**

It was 3 in the morning, and after a long search, the trainers went back to bed.

"Do you think we'll ever find him Gary?" Dawn asked.

He kissed his new girlfriend on the forehead and told her, "We will. I promise."

Just them, an explosion came from the lobby of the Pokémon center.

Ash was the first down, with his Pikachu and his newly caught shiny Pidove next to him.

"Team Rocket! Give back those Pokémon!"

"Not so fast Ketchum."

The rest of the gang came down and heard the last remark.

"Is that you!"

"Paul!" Dawn ran forward towards the direction of the voice.

But the other three stopped her. "No, it's too dangerous right now." Gary said.

"What do you think you're doing Paul!" Ash said.

"I needed to get stronger. Team Rocket's helping me."

"Well I won't let you go without a fight."

"Suit yourself. Froslass, standby for battle."

"Pikachu, go!"

"This is a waste of my time. Shadow Ball, boosted by Icy Wind."

Before Ash could even react, Pikachu was blown away.

"How..how did you get so powerful?"

"I told you already Ketchum. Now, out of my way!"

"You'll have to answer to me first!'

Out came a man that only Ash recognized. It was the one who kidnapped him at the airport.

"I have a score to settle with you!"

"Do I know you? Gengar, come on out!"

"A Gengat huh? Froslass, Shadow Ball again!"

"Counter it with your own!" Gengar's was much bigger, and easily overpowered the one sent by Paul. It slammed into Froslass, but the assault didn't end there.

"Hypnosis, then Dream Eater, and Nightmare! End it with a Sludge Bomb!"

Gengar flew up to Froslass, and busted out a clock. He lulled Froslass into a deep sleep, then sent an illusion of himself through the Ice/Ghost type. When he regained his energy, Froslass was still whimpering and shaking, until a Sludge Bomb put her out of her misery.

"Good job Gengar!" He threw a fry at him and he returned to his Pokéball.

Paul left, but not before vowing to get stronger. "Next time Ketchum, I will defeat you, all of you!"

When everything cleared up and the Pokémon were returned, Ash went up to the man who saved them.

"What is up with you! First you attack me, then you save me!"

"I don't remember ever attacking you. And that's not a good way to say hi to your savior. Orange is the name. See you around."

He disappeared before Ash could ask anymore questions.

"Orange...just who are you!"

(o^-^o)

* * *

**And this chapter is over. It's been a LOOOONG time since I've updated. I made JV lacrosse this year, and it was just hours upon hours of practice. And when that was over and I thought I was free, bam! Finals...studying, studying, studying. Part of the reason for my delay was also laziness, but also writer's block. But now it's summer, so hopefully I'll have time.**

**Here's to confirm something: Orange has Twin Personality Disorder. So he can be a hero, or a villain.**

**Yes, Paul is officially a part of Team Rocket.**

**This chapter seemed kind of rushed to me, sorry:/**

**Also, I need some OC's for future tournaments and contests.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Pokémon 1:**

**Pokémon 2:**

**Pokémon 3:**

**Pokémon 4:**

**Pokémon 5:**

**Pokémon 6:**

**Include Species, Gender, and Nickname if they have one. Movesets will not be required. Pokémon 1 will be the strongest, and Pokémon 6 will be the weakest.**

**And I'm writing my 1st one shot for a contest, so if someone wants to read the beginning of it and give me advice and stuff, PM me.**

**Until next time**

**~Let it Be**


End file.
